Solo
by deliciustomato
Summary: Manuel se sentía realmente solo, pero tal vez, jamás lo estuvo. [ Mencioné que soy mala redactando?(?] [soy una genio para títulos]


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no es mío. :c

**Advertencias:** nada…creo yo…la boquita linda de Manuel(? ( y mis faltas de ortografía :c )

**Pairing: ** Argentina x Chile implícito.

Manuel, siempre se sintió distinto y solo.

Esperando a que alguien viniera y lo rescatara de su soledad, de su mundo, que lo hiciera sentirse único.

Pero único no quiere decir solo.

Cuando iba a las reuniones del G-8, siempre veía como todos peleaban, amaban, jugaban y hasta maltrataban a su "pareja" independiente el término en el que se usara la palabra, desde Arthur con Alfred, hasta Nueva Zelanda con Australia, hasta sus hermanos tenían mejor suerte que él, y podían gozar de tener a alguien. ¿Porqué él no?

Él estaba solo, +el era distinto, en su interior lo sentía, su mente lo hacía actuar distinto, su personalidad lo hacía ser así…¿Con quien se podría juntar él?

O mejor dicho… ¿Quién se querría juntar con él?

Pero algo brillaba, algo destacaba entre los otros países, algo o alguien mejor dicho, Martín, él siempre brillaba, era querido por muchos, y nunca dejaba que nada ni nadie le bajara el ánimo, era ese Argento era un lindo sol, y el la fea nube, una fea y gris nube.

Ahora algo estaba escribiendo, ¿escribiendo?, Martín era un asco escribiendo, Manuel tuvo la suerte de leer algunos poemas del Argento, y eran horribles, pero se notaba que los hacía con amor, y siempre dirigidos a alguien.

-Tomá-Decía feliz Martín.

-¿Eh?-Manuel miraba con desconfianza la carta, pero una vez que la abrió y leyó, se puso a llorar, luego se fue corriendo.

A Martín no le pareció extraño el comportamiento del chileno, al contrario, solo sonrío y fue a buscarlo, entregándole la carta nuevamente a Manuel, quien entre hipos, quiso releerla:

"Te he visto solo y me da envidia que se la soledad quien tome tu mano,

Permíteme tomar tu mano y espantar la soledad.

Si fuésemos como naranjas, alégrate, porque te he encontrado"

Manuel suspiró, luego miró a Martín y volvió a llorar.

-Perdóname por escribir tan mal los poemas, no son lo mío…¿E-estas llorando?

-Aweonao. El poema es una mierda, y no rima en lo absoluto, pero es lindo.

-Si sé que no es lo mejo…¡¿Qué?!

-Eso que es una mierda.-Dijo Manuel fingiendo enojo.

-Lo último que dijiste.

-…-Manuel miró a Martin- ¡no lo diré!

-¿Pero aceptas?

-¿Aceptar qué?

-Léelo de nuevo-Martin sonreía, no solo porque a su chilenito le gustó el poema, si no, porque era la primera cosa sutil que hacía.

Manuel tomo la carta en sus manos nuevamente, y volvió a leer, tenía la respuesta en mente, y no la dudó ni un segundo.

-Weon…eri' cursi, fleto y marica…pero acepto-Decía Manuel sonriendo, era la primera vez que el chileno le sonreía a Martin, era la primera vez que la bipolaridad de Manuel no le jugaba en contra, era la primera vez, que Manuel se sentía querido, y no iba a desperdiciarlo.- Pero, prométeme algo…

-¿Qué?-Martín no cabía de la emoción, el chileno no solo le dijo que le gustó el poema, si no que ahora aceptaba sus sentimientos.

-Prométeme que no harás una escenita de esto, o juro que te masacro en suelo.

-¡Lo prometo!

Manuel ya no se sentiría solo, y Martín consiguió al fin al amor de su vida, que a pesar de todo, vale decir la bipolaridad de Manuel, el egocentrismo de Martin y la poca, o casi nada, aprobación de sus jefes, perduró en el tiempo.

-¿Estas listo?

-No se porqué compraste ese vestido, sabías que usaría el terno.

-Se vale soñar ¿no?

- Y señor Gonzales, usted acepta al señor Martin Hernández, como su legítimo esposo, para amar…

-No prometo nada, ni se pone weon lo golpearé igual.

-Bueno, ¿acepta?

-Acepto…-Decía sonrojado Manuel, mientras Martin gritaba de emoción y decía que la fiesta sería en su casa, porque según el Argento, la casa de Chile era grosa, pero no como la suya.

Manuel solo pensaba, que ya no estaría solo, ahora sería el único, pero de su Martin, aunque no lo admitiera, era el Argento, desde que lo conoció, quien tenía y siempre tendría su corazón.

**Deliciustomato:** Bueno esto es muy fluff y muy aweonao….es entre aweonao y tierno, ay no se :s

Quedó del asco, porque… no tengo un porqué honestamente, solo quedó del asco.

Bueno si les gustó, acepto reviews… o aunque sea un "te sigo" para saber que no fue tan malo… :c

El Argchi merece más amooor :cccccc


End file.
